Realización personal
by Lector-Z
Summary: Un oneshot de Loud House. Lynn estuvo todo un año preparándose para su revancha, en el único deporte en el que ha sido derrotada sorpresivamente: la lucha olímpica. La responsable no fue otra que Ronnie Anne Santiago. Deberá pasar ciertas situaciones que le harán dudar de sí misma, apoyada de su hermano Lincoln y el resto de su familia para salir adelante.


**Les doy la bienvenida a este Oneshot de Loud House. Como indiqué en el resumen, está protagonizado por Lynn, en su camino por sobresalir en la lucha olímpica. No tengo idea de cómo llegué a elegir ese deporte para la historia, porque no soy conocedor del tema. Solo sé que vi unos cuantos combates y de repente, me imaginé a la hermana deportista de los Loud en la competencia. Fue ahí cuando mi cerebro hizo _clic,_ me llevó a crear este fic y conocer un poco el deporte, con tal de recrealo lo mejor posible (puede que no sea exacto, pero prefiero arriesgarme). De todos modos, dejé una definiciones en el fic, las que usé a modo de guía para crear lo que están viendo ahora.  
**

 **En principio, pensé en dejarlo en 2 capítulos, puesto que me gusta dividir historias muy extensas para hacer las lecturas más amenas. Pero al final, por la temática y duración, era mejor dejarlo en un único capítulo (ese fue un consejo que me dejaron Fipe002 y Julex93 en otro de mis fics, se los agradezco mucho). Aparte, comencé a escribirlo antes del especial « _Relative Chaos_ », por lo que puede sentirse un poco raro ver a Ronnie Anne, viviendo todavía en Royal Woods.  
**

 **Luego de un tiempo, lo actualizaré dejando otra sección al final. Así que por el momento, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT- Aparte de unos cámbios minúsculos y una ampliación en las notas, dejé la sección prometida:** ** **«** Agradecimientos** ** **»**.  
**

* * *

 **Definiciones**

 **Lucha Olímpica:** disciplina de contacto donde participan dos personas. El principal objetivo es derribar al contrario y hacerle tocar ambos omoplatos para ganar, esta acción se le llama «Tocado». Es posible ganar por puntuación al finalizar la contienda y superioridad técnica (victoria por diferencia de puntos), pero el Tocado es lo que da la victoria inmediata. Aunque el témino es usado para referirse a la Lucha Estilo Libre ( _freestyle_ ), también se le asocia a la Lucha Grecorromana, las cuales se diferencian porque en el estilo grecorromano solo se usan los brazos y se ataca de la cintura para arriba; a diferencia del estilo libre, que permite usar las piernas y atacar las del contrario.

 **Tapiz de lucha:** espacio de 12x12 m, donde en su interior, se forma un círculo de 9 m de diámetro, dividido en un círculo amarillo (superficie central) y un anillo rojo que le rodea (superficie de pasividad). Al sacar al oponente del círculo (a la superficie de proteción), se otorga puntuación.

 **Derribo Frontal:** ataque que consiste en empujar al oponente de frente para hacerlo caer, mientras se toman sus piernas para despegarlas del piso.

 **Derribada de Bombero:** tambien conocido como « _Fireman Carry_ » _,_ consiste en quedar de rodillas y tomar al oponente para acomodarlo en ambos hombros, en forma horizontal. Luego el oponente es empujado para caer de espalda en el suelo. Hay 2 variantes, aunque nunca se mencionan: con «penetrando» _y con_ « _drop»._ La primera se lleva frontalmente al oponente, mientras que la segunda, lateralmente. (Si conocen a John Cena, conoceran su _finisher_ , el « _F-U_ » o « _AA_ » _._ La variante con « _drop_ » es similar al ataque mencionado, pero de rodillas.)

 **Turca:** Movimiento que consiste en tomar al oponente de revés (como si se le quisiera llevar de manos al piso y pies hacia arriba) y voltearlo.

 **Clinch:** Tanto en lucha como boxeo, es el momento donde los competidores se agarran de pie, limitándose movimientos entre ambos. En Lucha grecorromana, se refiere a un agarre ordenado, donde un participante se posiciona en «4 puntos» (de rodillas y manos en el suelo) y su oponente debe agarrarlo en su cintura de revés.

 **Puesta a Tierra:** Se refiere al momento en que se lleva al oponente contra el suelo.

 **Posición de Peligro:** Es el momento en que un participante tiene su espalda a menos de 90° de tocar el tapiz, a centímetros de perder el encuentro.

 **Puente:** Posición que un participante, de espalda al suelo, usa para evitar el Tocado, la que consiste en arquear el cuerpo, llevando la cintura lo más arriba posible y despegando la espalda del suelo.

 **Brazo Martillo:** Movimiento en el cual se toma el brazo del oponente y se le derriba, pasándolo por sobre el hombro.

 **Súplex:** Llamado también «Suple», es un movimiento en el que se toma al oponente y lo levanta para hacerlo caer generalmente de espalda, mediante un movimiento circulatorio y arqueando el cuerpo hacia atras. Se mencionan 2 variantes: súplex lateral y alemán, el primero es una suerte de estómago con estómago ( _Belly to Belly_ ) en donde en vez de hacer pasar al oponente por encima, se le lanza de costado; el segundo se toma al contrario por la espalda y hacerlo pasar por encima, para hacerlo caer violentamente de espalda.

* * *

 _Lynn -_ _Durante muchos años, fui llamada «la prodigio de los deportes». No es para menos: siempre que entro a una nueva disciplina, me adapto rápidamente y hasta gano campeonatos luego de unas semanas. Mi espíritu competitivo y motivación para dar el 110% es lo que me ha mantenido en la cima.  
Ése era el orden natural de las cosas, eso hasta que el año pasado entré al grupo de lucha olímpica. Estaba dispuesta a ser la representante estrella en el campeonato interestatal. Por desgracia, un obstáculo se me atravesó en la primera ronda de clasificación, me derrotó para sorpresa de muchos y no clasifiqué al gran campeonato. Me sentí tan humillada en aquel momento que abandoné el club de lucha.  
Este año entrené muy duro. Continué ganando en muchos deportes, pero ya no era lo mismo, esa chispa que me adornó desapareció. Ahora que he vuelto hace poco a la lucha olímpica, derrotaré a quien me venció antes… y hablando del rey de Roma…_

Junto a unos compañeros en el gimnasio -quienes veían con mucha espectativa su regreso-, Lynn Loud, una niña de 13 años, de pelo castaño en forma de cola de caballo y pecas en su cara, usaba un traje de lucha olímpica rojo, esperando las indicaciones del profesor Angle, un hombre alto y musculoso, de pelo color miel y corte de pelo en un estilo _Skinhead_ ; mentón pronunciado y una playera amarilla fluorescente con su auspiciador de ropa deportiva _Reboot._ Este profesor fue considerado una de las promesas de la lucha olímpica en el país, pero que por diversas razones, no logró competir a nivel mundial. De todos modos, se sentía satisfecho enseñando esta disciplina a los jóvenes, y su profesión le permitía visitar de vez en cuando a su hija, que vivía en Indiana.

En un determinado momento, Lynn fijó su mirada hacia una chica de pelo negro, también con cola de caballo y pecas en su rostro, además de una tez trigueña como la de un latinoamericano. Ésta se acercaba con sonrisa confiada, usando una ropa de calle habitual para ella: chaleco púrpura y _shorts_ azules.

—Que sorpresa, ¿has venido para perder igual que antes, Lynn? —dijo Ronnie Anne Santiago, la chica mencionada, quien, además de tener una relación cercana con su único hermano, era su mayor rival.

 _Como adivinaron: Ronnie Anne, la noviecita de mi hermano Lincoln, fue la que me ganó el año pasado. Esta vez, quiero barrer el piso con ella. No porque ahora sea una conocida de la familia, voy a tenerle compasión._

—Me alegro que pienses así, Lynn —dijo Ronnie, quien escuchó el texto que Lynn preparó para ustedes, lectores—, porque sentiré una enorme alegría al verte de nuevo resignándote en el suelo.

—Me es curioso no verte con malla para lucha olímpica. ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme, Ronnie?

—En tus sueños. No entrenaré hoy, pedí permiso para una cita importante, ya sabes, junto a Lincoln. Mientras lo espero, vengo a observar cómo es el gimnasio sin mí.

—¿Quiénes serán los primeros en competir? —indicó con emoción en profesor Angle—. Hoy nos enfocaremos en las normas de lucha grecorromana tradicional… ¡tra-di-cio-nal! Nada de usar los pies.

Lynn levantó su mano derecha, a la altura de su cara. El profesor le indicó entrar al tapiz de lucha.

—Tan solo mira y observa, Ronnie.

En el combate, Lynn se enfrentó a un chico muy alto y robusto, quién ya llevaba un año en la disciplina. Éste, más por altanería que caballerosidad, se mostró gentil, pero la chica enérgica le sorprendió tomando su brazo y ejecutando un derribo brazo martillo, que casi le hizo tocar sus omoplatos al suelo. Éste se levantó rápidamente e intentó embestirla como un toro, sin darse cuenta que iba a su trampa, donde aprovechó su impulso y tomó sus hombros, para derribarlo con un segundo brazo martillo. Cayó con su espalda completa al piso y, por ende, perdió por Tocado.

Lynn observó a Ronnie Anne de manera desafiante, y ésta, sentada en un caballete de madera, le mostró una sonrisa confiada con ceño fruncido.

Hubieron más combates, en donde la chica Loud participó en otros 3, con distintos oponentes y ganándolos todos. Luego del último, se enfadó y apuntó con el dedo índice a Ronnie, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros y al profesor Angle.

—¡Tú eres la siguiente: te desafío aquí y ahora!

—¡Lynn Loud! —exclamó el profesor—. Ronnie tiene un compromiso ahora… ¡a-ho-ra! No participará en…

—Disculpe, profesor, me está interrumpiendo —dijo la deportista, de forma desconsiderada—. Como decía, ¡te estoy esperando, Ronnie Ann!

—Pero…

—No se preocupe profesor -dijo confiadamente Ronnie Anne, levantando su mano para detener al profesor Angle-, accederé a su desafío. Esto será rápido.

La chica de piel trigueña se levantó del caballete para caminar hacia el tapiz de lucha, al momento que elongaba discretamente su cuello.

—¿Piensas enfrentarme así? —criticó Lynn—. ¿No vas a cambiarte?

—Solo haré una demostración contigo, ni siquiera me ensuciaré –Ronnie Anne hizo sonar los dedos de sus manos.

Esa afirmación hizo que Lynn se enfadara en serio.

—Ya veremos quién le enseña a quién…

Ambas quedaron en posición de ataque y cuando el profesor Angle dio la indicación, Lynn fue la primera en moverse. Se acercó a Ronnie para un derribo frontal, pero ésta logró bloquearla con sus brazos y quedaron en posición de _Clinch._ Lynn se zafó y tomó a Ronnie para un derribo de Bombero, pero se arrodilló para bloquear, se soltó y la tomó por la espalda. Cuando Ronnie la levantó, Lynn se pudo liberar del agarre, sin embargo, no logró medir su siguiente movimiento.

En el aire, sintió un brazo pasar por su cabeza y otro por debajo de su brazo izquierdo, los cuales la empujaron hacia el suelo con rudeza. Cuando la joven Loud empezó a reaccionar, ya era tarde: estaba recostada de espalda en el suelo.

Miró a su ejecutora de revés, arrodillada y jadeando, feliz de su nueva victoria. Lynn sintió como la frustración y la tristeza inmovilizaban su cuerpo, como si un gran peso le cayera encima.

—Lynn… —le dijo el profesor—. ¿Estás bien?

—La historia se repite, Lynn… —se jactó Ronnie Anne, mientras respiraba forzadamente— y volverá a ser igual en el torneo… Ahora, si me disculpa, profesor…

Aun después de que Ronnie Ann, caminando como si nada, se había ido hace unos minutos, Lynn permaneció recostada. Los demás se reunieron a verla, asombrados por ver derrotada a la gran Lynn Loud Jr. ante sus ojos. La joven del cabello castaño, quien perdió por segunda vez, con su mente divagando fuera de la realidad, no quiso ver a nadie fijamente.

Solo estaba concentrando sus fuerzas restantes en no llorar.

 **-ΜΛΦΛΜ-**

 _¡Tanto entrenamiento para nada! No sé en qué fallé, ¿me faltó entrenar más?, ¿me deje llevar por la adrenalina?, o definitivamente… ¿Ronnie Ann es la mejor atleta del instituto? He caminado toda la tarde para entenderlo, pero no me siento capaz, no después de lo que ocurrió hoy.  
He considerado retirarme del club de lucha y dejar los deportes a un lado, quiero mentalizar un poco. Quién sabe, tal vez encuentre algo en lo que realmente sea buena. Así que mañana presentaré mi renuncia definitiva al profesor Angle._

Lynn, vistiendo su característica playera blanca y roja, con un enorme número 1 estampado -lo que le provocaba verguenza al sentir que no merecía tal honor-, estaba volviendo a su hogar mirando hacia el suelo. Su ya de por sí pesado bolso deportivo se sentía aún más pesado, asunto que en general no le importaría, pero que por su decaído ánimo, terminába por arrastrar sus pies a ratos. Su desgana le permitió contemplar con mayor detenimiento su humilde casa blanca de 2 pisos; el garaje donde guardaban el enorme vehículo familiar de color blanco y verde agua, al que llamaban el _Vanzilla_ ; y el enorme árbol que adornaba su jardín frontal.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de su casa, del otro lado, venía su único hermano Lincoln, un niño con pecas, camisa color naranjo, dientes de conejo y un curioso pelo blanco para su edad. Éste vino con una enorme sonrisa a saludar a su hermana.

—¡Hola Lynn!... Eh, supongo que no tuviste un buen día…

—Y yo supongo —dijo Lynn, con una apatía poco común en ella— que fue Ronnie Ann quien te dijo todo. ¡Sabía que alardearía de esto contigo!

—No del todo. Yo sí sabía que te pondrías así porque siempre lo haces. Sinceramente, eres una pésima perdedora.

—¿Yo?

—Vamos, Lynn, siempre te pones así cuando te ganan en algo. Además, ahora que perdiste en un deporte, se te nota aun más.

—Corrección: ¡Yo nunca pierdo!... o mejor dicho, nunca perdía.

Lincoln le puso una mirada maliciosa.

—Ok, como quieras. Al menos, te gustará saber que no se la dejaste para nada fácil a Ronnie. Hoy se tomaba el brazo derecho muy seguido, parecía que le estaba doliendo. No quiso decirme si fue así, pero asumo que fue por el encuentro, en la mañana no estaba así.

Lynn miro a su hermano menor con indiferencia.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo que importa es que perdí… de hecho, he pensado seriamente en renunciar mañana.

Esa respuesta tomó desprevenido a Lincoln.

—¡¿Renunciar?! ¡¿Estás bromeando, Lynn?! ¡No conozco a nadie tan bueno en los deportes como tú, no puedes hacerte a un lado solo porque perdiste una vez!

—¡2 veces! ¡Y con la misma persona!

—¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, Lynn!¡Te tomas muy enserio eso de ser «la prodigio de los deportes», ¿verdad?!

La deportista frustrada dejó de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, miró al costado y se hizo la desentendida. Lynn hablaba en serio con su decisión, pero Lincoln no pensaba dejar las cosas así. El niño peliblanco trató de recurrir a su ingenio para idear un nuevo plan.

»Ok, Lynn. Entonces, si te volviste una perdedora, tal vez hasta yo te puedo ganar.

Ese comentario le hizo abrir sus ojos por completo, volvió a mirarlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, sintió que la estaba provocando. Lincoln sabía que su hermana se enfadaba cuando la catalogaban de perdedora, así que arriesgó su pellejo para incentivarla con ese factor.

»Así es. De hecho, te reto aquí y ahora a un duelo de lucha olímpica. Si gano, te obligaré a participar en ese torneo, por el cual entrenaste por tanto tiempo.

—¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír, Lincoln! ¡Ni siquiera conoces las reglas!

—He visto por mucho tiempo los programas de lucha libre. No creo que sea tan diferente.

Lynn mostró una risa burlesca para enojar a su hermano, aunque en el fondo, sí se sentía molesta.

Mientras tanto, Lana Loud, hermana de ambos, una niña gemela de 6 años de pelo que vestía con traje de gasfíter enlodado, había escuchado todo desde la ventana. Entró a la sala de estar, donde estaba el resto de sus hermanas para dar aviso( ***** ):

—¡Oigan, todos! ¡Lynn y Lincoln van a tener un duelo! ¡Traigan las palomitas!

Todas salieron a observar a los 2 hermanos en conflicto, incluso las mascotas de la casa quisieron mirarlos. A Lynn y Lincoln no les agradó su intromisión.

—¿Así que un duelo, verdad? —dijo Lori, la hermana mayor de los Loud.

—¡Sí, de lucha olímpica! —agregó Lana.

—¡Oigan! —dijo Lincoln, molesto—, ¿estaban escuchando?

—Eso es lo de menos, hermano —dijo Luna, la hermana rockera—. Pero no tienen pensado luchar en plena calle, ¿o sí?

—No hay nada menos glamoroso —habló Lola, la hermana con vestido rosado de princesa, y gemela de Lana—, que una pelea callejera. No es que no quiera ver como Lynn masacra a Lincoln, pero hagan algo decente.

—¡Gracias, Lola! —contestó Lincoln, molesto de su brutal honestidad.

—Para hacer honor al deporte —habló Lisa, la pequeña hermana genio, de enormes gafas—, se deben recrear las condiciones necesarias que den completa libertad de movimiento y, a la vez, brindar seguridad suficiente a los participantes.

—Si hay posibilidad de defunción —dijo Lucy, la hermana _emo_ y amante de los fantasmas—, cuenten conmigo.

—¡Ok! —Exclamó Luan, la hermana comediante —¡Traigan una «O» y un limpiador, porque les prepararé una « _O-limpiada_ »! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Entienden!

Luego de que todos suspiraran por el mal chiste, comenzaron los preparativos para el duelo. Mientras las hermanas mayores, Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan traían un par de colchones para el tapiz de lucha, las menores, Lola, Lana y Lucy preparaban las sillas para el público, y en una de estas, estaba la menor de la familia, Lily. Lisa le estaba explicando a Lincoln las reglas de la lucha olímpica y, como Lynn esperaba, su hermano se comenzó a preocupar. Parecía arrepentido de haberle desafiado.

El patio frontal de la casa estaba preparado para el duelo: Lincoln usando un buzo de ejercicio blanco, Lynn en su vestimenta habitual; las gemelas Lola y Lana en la mesa, como jueces del encuentro y Lisa como árbitro -vistiendo como tal-. Las demás hermanas y las mascotas estaban sentadas como público.

—Aún tienes tiempo para retractarte, Lincoln —dijo Lynn, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Tenemos un trato, Lynn: si gano, irás al torneo!

—¡Yo no he prometido nada!, ¡¿y qué pasará si gano yo?!

Lincoln miró extrañado, luego puso su mano derecha en su mentón para pensar.

—Si tú me ganas… Tú decidirás qué hacer.

—Interesante, es un trato. Hagámoslo rápido.

Lisa dio la partida, y Lincoln se acercó con celeridad. Su hermana solo extendió su brazo hacia su cabeza para bloquearlo, no podía zafarse.

—¡Ay, que divertido! —Dijo Leni, la hermana despistada, sosteniendo a su hermanita Lily—. ¡Jamás vi un duelo de karate en frente de la casa! ¿Qué dices, Lily?

—Hermana, no es karate —le corrigió Luna.

—¡Lily, hablaste!

La pequeña bebé miró despectivamente a su hemana mayor.

—Leni, yo hablé —dijo Luna, tambien despectiva.

—Ah, por poco me asusto. Me habría perdido el duelo de karate de Lynn y Lincoln.

—¡Que no es karate! —corrigió esta vez Luan.

—¿No? ¿Entonces es boxeo?

—¡No, esto es…!

—Chicas, no se molesten —intervino Lori, para luego dirigirse a Leni—. Esperemos a que Lisa termine el duelo para explicarte con detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras que en la lucha, Lincoln intentó mover sus brazos sin saber por qué, solo buscaba una forma para zafarse de la mano de Lynn.

—Es inútil, Lincoln —dijo la hermana deportista.

—¡Ya verás, Lynn!

Ésta usó su brazo derecho para apoyarlo en el hombro derecho de Lincoln, luego usó ambos para llevarlo de cara contra el tapiz (o en este caso, los colchones). Por más que trataba, Lincoln no podía escapar.

—Si no te resignas ahora, te ganaré de todas formas. Así, mañana iré a presentar mi renuncia tranquilamente.

Lincoln balbuceo unas palabras inentendibles, esto fue por tener la cara aplastada en los colchones.

»¿Qué dijiste, Lincoln?

Lynn alivianó la presión que ejercía en sus manos, para que su hermano pusiera su cara de costado:

—Entonces…

Lynn se arrepintió de darle esa leve ventaja a Lincoln, en el momento en que éste se soltara sorpresivamente de sus brazos y se garara frente a ella.

»¡Ya eres una perdedora, Lynn!

El peliblanco tomó su cintura y le aplicó un _súplex_ lateral, no con mucha técnica, pero con la fuerza necesaria para voltearla _._ Lynn fue capaz de ladearse antes de tocar la espalda contra el tapiz (o los colchones) y se levantó inmediatamente, sorprendida del coraje de Lincoln. Los demás también estaban boquiabiertos, porque todos esperaban una masacre de parte de la hermana deportista.

—¡Vamos, Lynn! —exclamó Lincoln con adrenalina.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme perdedora!

Lynn tomó más seriamente a su hermano. Quiso terminar rápidamente, pero Lincoln usó sus piernas para sujetarse con fuerza en una de las suyas. Ambos cayeron, él de lado y ella de estómago. La enérgica trató de llevar la espalda de Lincoln hacia el tapiz, pero éste se adelantó a su jugada, se subió a su espalda y tomó su brazo, mientras todavía sujetaba su pierna. A Lynn le costó mucho liberarse, hasta estuvo en posición de peligro gracias a la determinación de su hermano, pero al lograrlo, aprovechó el breve instante en que Lincoln le dio la espalda al levantarse. Sujetó su cintura desde la espalda, le aplicó un rápido _súplex_ alemán, quedando en un perfecto puente y le hizo tocar su espalda al tapiz.

Lo malo fue que el impacto fue tan fuerte que Lincoln giró su cuerpo como una rueda y golpeó con su espalda el árbol que estaba a un costado de los colchones. Por si fuera poco, un huevo en un nido de aquel árbol le cayó en la cabeza.

Lisa se acercó al demacrado hermano:

—Tocaste el tapiz con la espalda, saliste del área y, evidentemente, no puedes continuar. Es unánime: ¡La ganadora es Lynn!

—Rodó tan fuerte contra el árbol que ya no estará presente en la rueda de prensa —agregó Luan—. ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Entienden?

—¡Excelente victoria, Loud!- gritó el señor Grouse, el viejo vecino de al lado, aplaudiendo maravillado. Había mirado todo el duelo por la ventana de su segundo piso.

Todos estaban celebrando. Lynn levantó su brazo en señal de victoria, y al mirar a Lincoln, le pareció extraño que también sonriera.

—¿De qué te ríes? Te acabo de ganar.

—Por eso… estoy sonriendo —dijo Lincoln, adolorido en toda su humanidad.

—Oh, Lincoln, No vale de nada celebrar triunfos morales… si es que los hubo, claro.

—No quería ganar… quería dar el 110% de mí.

Lynn quedó pensativa con la frase, era la que siempre utilizaba para auto motivarse.

»Alguien a quien admiro mucho… me dijo que siempre había que dar el máximo, independiente de ganar o perder… porque, con el tiempo… las victorias llegarán como recompensa al esfuerzo.

Lynn sintió una enorme alegría.

—¡Ay, Link! —Lo abrazó tiernamente, mientras aún estaba recostado en ese árbol. En cuanto a los demás, también se enternecieron con el gesto. Sin embargo, Lincoln no lo tomó de la misma forma:

—¡No tan fuerte, Lynn!— gritó por el dolor de ese abrazo.

—¡Lo siento! —Soltó a su hermano rápidamente—. Me acostumbré tanto a ganar, que dejé a un lado lo que realmente importa, que es dar lo mejor de sí y divertirse. Gracias.

—Y… ¿entonces…?

—¡Quiero que tú estés en la banca para el torneo! ¡Necesito que alguien de mi confianza me apoye para ganar!

—Genial, eso quería escu… espera, ¿en la banca? ¿No será un poco molesto que esté junto a tu equipo de compañeros?

—¡Para nada! Yo misma hablaré con el profesor Angle para dejarte pasar.

Mientras Lynn y Lincoln seguían dialogando, los demás contemplaban emocionados el momento, como si se tratase de una dramática final deportiva de una película.

—¡Qué momento tan hermoso! —dijo Lola, secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Sí, muy hermoso! —agregó Lana, con ojos brillosos.

—Lo mejor de todo —dijo Luna— es que, en el fondo, Lincoln fue el que ganó.

—Te equivocas —interrumpió Leni, desentonando con el momento—, Lisa acaba de decir que ganó Lynn. Yo vi cuando levanto la mano.

—Lo que quiere decir —habló Lucy— es que Lincoln logró convencer a Lynn de no renunciar a su pasión y le devolvió su confianza. Eso buscaba desde el principio.

—¿y cómo afecta eso en la puntuación? —Preguntó Leni—. Hay puntuación, ¿verdad? Oh, esto del karate es muy complicado.

—Calma, Leni —dijo Lori, sonriente—. Ahora mismo, Lisa te explicará todo lo que acabaste de ver.

—No, no lo haré.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, Lisa! Si no lo haces, literalmente no me dejará dormir esta noche con sus preguntas.

Todos ordenaron y entraron a la casa, excepto Lincoln, que aún estaba adolorido en el árbol, viendo como anochecía.

—Bien, chicos… ¿quién me puede ayudar a entrar? No siento mis piernas… ni mis brazos… ¿Lynn?... ¿Chicas?... ¿Alguien?...

Se acercó un pájaro muy airado, era la mamá del huevo reventado.

»Lindo pajarito… Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡AAAAAAHHH!

 **-ΜΛΦΛΜ-**

 _¡Hoy es el momento! ¡El campeonato interestatal ha comenzado! Toda mi familia está presente, especialmente Lincoln, al que dejé en primera fila junto a mis compañeros, como lo prometí. Mi profesor no se opuso a mi petición y lo dejó como invitado de honor. Pero casi olvidaba que alguien en el grupo se iba a incomodar con su presencia…_

—¿Ahora me dirás por qué insististe en traer a Lincoln? —preguntó Ronnie Anne a Lynn, mientras lo miraban sentado, un poco tenso por un ambiente deportivo que no acostumbraba a estar.

—¿Lincoln te pone nerviosa, Ronnie? —dijo Lynn con sonrisa promiscua.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —respondió la trigueña con brusquedad. Trataba de no mostrarse sonrojada, y aunque sus más cercanos ya notaban la especial relación que había entre ambos, ninguno de los 2 era capaz de afirmarlo.

—Lo que tú digas, Ronnie. Traje a Lincoln porque me ayudó a no cometer una equivocación, el confió en mí hasta el final. Por eso le agradezco que esté acá conmigo.

La chica de raíces latinas sonrió burlonamente:

—Vaya, entonces sí te sentiste afectada por tu derrota del otro día.

—Tanto como el dolor que sentiste en tu brazo después. Espero estés recuperada.

Ronnie quitó rápidamente su sonrisa.

—Espera, ¿cómo es que…? –pensó un momento- Lincoln, ¿fue Lincoln el que te dijo eso?

Lynn solo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa. Ronnie Anne miró con ira a Lincoln, y éste se atemorizó. No sabía el porqué de su mirada, pero presentía que había hecho algo que no le agradó.

—Recuerden todos —dijo el profesor Angle—: este torneo es estilo libre… ¡li-bre! Así que hagan un buen uso de las piernas. Las reglas se basan en la nueva normativa para competición olímpica, es decir, 2 periodos de 2 minutos y victoria por suma de puntos, sin contar la victoria inmediata por Tocado _._ Esto es tanto para categoría masculina como femenina, _a_ sí que den lo mejor de sí.

En las gradas, el resto de la familia Loud estaba apoyándola fervientemente y, además, venían acompañados de la familia de Ronnie Anne: Bobby, su hermano mayor y novio de Lori; y María, su madre, con la que comparte un enorme parecido. Era habitual ver a la madre Santiago en un traje de enfermera, producto de su oficio y vocación, pero para el torneo, vistió un sweater marron de lana artesanal, con una figura azteca negra de un mono.

—No importa lo que pase, Bu Bu Osito —habló Lori a su novio, muy melosa—, estaré consolándote cuando Lynn arroye a Ronnie Anne en el torneo.

—Bu Bu Osita —respondió Bobby, igual de empalagoso—, puedes venir conmigo cuando Ronnie le gane otra vez a tu hermanita.

—¿Qué dijiste, Bobby? —dijo con molestia.

—¡Ya escuchaste, Lori! —contestó con la misma actitud.

—¡Deténganse los 2! —exigieron las madres Loud y Santiago al mismo tiempo, la pareja las miraron con temor, tomándose de las manos.

—Lo lamento, señores Loud —dijo la madre Santiago—. Bobby se emociona mucho con las competencias de mi hija Ronalda.

—No los culpo —dijo Rita, la madre Loud—, no sabe la emoción que tengo por ver a mi hija competir.

—Lynn es muy empeñosa —dijo Lynn Sr., el padre Loud—, pero jamás la hemos visto tan dedicada a entrenar como para este torneo.

Con el paso de las horas, Lynn no tuvo problemas de ganar sus 2 primeros combates, veía como su familia hacía la ola cada vez que ganaba. En tanto, Lincoln se comportaba como su _coach_ personal, porque al terminar, la llevaba a la banca, le traía una toalla húmeda y una botella con agua.

En cuanto a Ronnie Ann, también ganó sus 2 combates y cada vez que ganaba, se sentaba al lado de su rival, solo para captar la atención de su hermano y así recibir el mismo trato. Lincoln estuvo en un enorme aprieto ese día.

—¿Cuánto falta para encontrarnos en el tapiz? —preguntó Lynn a Ronnie Anne.

—Nos queda un combate antes. Nos estaríamos cruzando en la semifinal.

Lincoln, muy emocionado, se les acercó con una botella de agua en cada mano:

—¡Son increíbles, chicas! ¡Nadie les puede derrotar!

—Gracias, hermano –dijo Lynn, tomando una botella.

—Te lo agradezco, Lincoln... —dijo Ronnie Anne, tomando la otra botella con una sonrisa— La verdad, me alegra que hayas venido.

El hermano Loud se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Recuerda, Lincoln —le dijo Lynn, en tono de broma—, gracias a mí, tú estás acá.

—¡No me he olvidado, Lynn!… —dijo Lincoln, que por su nerviosismo, no entendió la broma— ¿Les cuento algo? El profesor les tiene una noticia, eso sí, deben llegar a las semifinales para saberlo.

Las chicas estaban tan concentradas en sus contiendas que apenas prestaron atención a las palabras de Lincoln.

Como era de esperarse, ambas ganaron sus respectivos combates. Era el momento de Lynn de ganar la revancha en contra de Ronnie Anne. Pero algo le pareció extraño en ella: parecía que su rival estaba muy mentalizada en la otra semifinal.

Una de las participantes era una chica flacucha, más alta que Lynn, de un bello rostro rosado y un cabello largo de color miel que iba amarrado con cinta. Era una de las razones de que el torneo masculino quedara en segundo plano, los especialistas la habían apodado «la princesa de la lucha olímpica», porque en cada combate mostraba una técnica y elegancia nunca antes vista en el deporte. Su nombre era Ronda Angle, y tanto Lynn como Ronnie Anne, así como el resto de sus compañeros, no les costó para nada adivinar de quién era hija.

—¿Ven a esa joven de allá? —Apuntó el profesor Angle, con mucha felicidad— Ella es mi hija… ¡Mi-hi-ja! La entrené desde pequeña en Indiana, hasta poco antes de venir a Royal Woods. ¡Vean como lucha, porque yo los convertiré en deportistas igual de capaces!

Por otro lado, su oponente tenía el mismo tamaño, pero era mucho más robusta. De hecho, su musculatura era mucho más marcada que la de muchos chicos de su edad. Su pelo rubio con 2 coletas no embellecía su rostro de forma cuadrada, enormes cejas y con su mandíbula hacia afuera. Era, junto con Ronda, la favorita para ganar el torneo interestatal: era Karla Goldberg, apodada «la destructora»… y era el objetivo de Ronnie Anne.

Ambas chicas y Lincoln vieron detenidamente el combate, esperaban un duelo muy parejo, en donde podían analizar estrategias para vencer a alguna de ellas. Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver como Karla se imponía sin esfuerzo alguno sobre Ronda. La destructora atacó sin compasión, en una escena tan cruel para los chicos, que no podían evitar poner expresiones de dolor exagerados y llevar sus manos cerca de sus rostros en cada castigo. Su padre no paraba de morderse las uñas de la manera en como maltrataban a su hija. La ganadora alzó su brazo en victoria, mientras todos en el edificio miraban boquiabiertos a la princesa de la lucha olímpica, semiinconsciente en el tapiz, derrotada en menos de un minuto. El profesor Angle no pudo esconder su preocupación y fue corriendo para atender a Ronda.

Lynn recordó de inmediato una anécdota de Ronnie Anne: luego de su frustración el año pasado, la chica Loud se fue del edificio sin ver el resto de los combates, pero sus compañeros le contaron que las siguientes rondas fueron un mero trámite para la trigueña. Sin embargo, se encontró precisamente con Karla en la final, donde su habilidad no fue suficiente para evitar perder de manera aplastante, cayendo en poco más de 30 segundos, lo que era razón suficiente para que la trigueña estuviese tan concentrada.

—Oigan —dijo Lincoln, tratando de alegrar un poco la situación— , esa tal Karla, ¿en verdad es mujer? ¿Han visto esas películas de bárbaros? Porque parece un bárbaro con coletas.

Lynn abrió un poco los ojos y al mirar a la finalista, se la imaginó precisamente como la describió su hermano de pelo blanco. Comenzó a reír y Lincoln la acompañó, luego se sumó Ronnie Anne, lo que alivió el ambiente. Ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa, después de todo, su rivalidad no impedía tenerse una buena estima. Para Lynn, era solo cuestión de tiempo de que su hermano y su «cuñada» formalizasen su relación.

Sin embargo, luego de ser llamadas al tapiz, sus expresiones fueron de absoluta seriedad. Ambas se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones, sus compañeros comenzaron apoyarlas, hasta el profesor Angle, que ya se estaba calmando al saber que su hija estaba en condiciones para seguir, les envió muestras de apoyo.

Las familias Loud y Santiago estaban expectantes, sobre todo cuando Lori y Bobby se tomaron de las manos con ansiedad. María sacó su cámara para grabar a su hija:

—Mi pequeña Ronalda es un orgullo para nuestra familia. Estas grabaciones se las mostraré a todos los Casagrande cuando vayamos de visita.

Luego de calentar para el duelo, ambas se saludaron de manos.

—¿Lista para tu derrota, Lynn? —le dijo la trigueña.

—Podría llevarlo. —dijo la chica de pelo castaño— Y tú, ¿estás lista para tu derrota?

Ronnie Anne mostró una sonrisa incrédula, por el aparente exceso de confianza de su rival:

—No siento interés por luchar contigo. Solo quiero ver a Karla, la destructora, mordiendo el polvo en la final.

—Te prometo que la derrotaré, Ronnie.

—¡Estás muy confiada hoy, Lynn! —dijo la chica Santiago, sonriendo aún más—. ¡Muestra lo que tienes!

Cuando el árbitro sonó su silbato, se atacaron desde el primer segundo. Para ambas, el nivel de exigencia se había elevado una enormidad, midieron cada uno de sus movimientos. Por un lado, Lynn era experta en el ataque frontal, en tanto Ronnie Anne era muy buena aprovechando errores. A mitad del periodo, ambas mantuvieron su distancia, y al terminar, lograron un derribo de estómago contra la otra y el marcador quedó empatado.

En esta ocasión, las rivales se sentaron en bancas diferentes, a unos metros de distancia. Lincoln fue rápidamente a asistir a su hermana, pero Ronnie Ann también quería su ayuda. Esto lo hacía más para fastidiar a Lynn que otra cosa.

—¡Lincoln! —profirió la chica Santiago con ímpetu.

—¡Ya voy, Ronnie! —acató Lincoln, quien la asistió poco después de secar la frente de Lynn.

—¡Lincoln! —llamó su atención su hermana.

—¡Ya voy, Lynn! —Acató el peliblanco, luego de darle agua a su rival.

—¡Lincoln! —Volvió a llamarla Ronnie Anne.

—¡Ya voy, Ronnie! —respondió, luego de masajear los hombros de su hermana.

—¡Lincoln! —gritó Lynn, antes que éste llegara.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Todavía no empiezo con Ronnie Anne!

Los compañeros del grupo miraban atentamente al hermano de Lynn, yendo de un lado a otro, impresionados que tuviese confianza con las 2 atletas más talentosas del círculo. Inclusive, luego de ser llamadas para iniciar el segundo periodo, el profesor Angle se dirigió a él para salir de la duda:

—Disculpa, Lincoln. Sé que apoyas mucho a tu hermana, aunque también te he visto con mucho entusiasmo cuando Ronnie Ann participa. Solo por preguntar… ¿Tienes alguna favorita que gane esta lucha?

Lincoln lo pensó un momento, se sentía realmente indeciso.

—La verdad…

Ambas chicas en el tapiz escucharon la conversación y miraron al chico Loud con curiosidad, en espera de su respuesta. Éste quedó un poco temeroso.

»… Je je… ¿Por qué no solo vemos el combate y sacamos conclusiones luego?

Las chicas lo miraron despectivamente, y al mirarse entre sí, se rieron del asunto.

Inició el segundo periodo y ambas quedaron en _Clinch_ , se buscaron una táctica favorable que no arriesgasen sus puntuaciones, pero una detenía el movimiento de la otra, sus mejores opciones quedaban neutralizadas. Al poco tiempo, Lynn comenzó a sentir fatiga, sus músculos aumentaban su temperatura gradualmente como un hervidor eléctrico (sobre todo, brazos, muslos y torso), sus oídos se tapaban por la presión y su visión se hacía borrosa a ratos. Lo mismo se pudo notar en Ronnie Anne, a la que, aparte, sentía molestia en sus ojos por el sudor que emanaba en su frente. Las movidas de ambas habían reducido su intensidad, lo que aun así, no era razón para relajarse.

En el minuto final, Lynn se descuidó y permitió que Ronnie Anne le tomase de la cintura, la levantó por completo y estuvo a su merced, pero fue capaz de usar sus brazos para sujetarse en la pierna izquierda de su rival, justo antes de ejecutar una derribada turca. La joven Loud pudo soltarse y cayó de rodillas, rápidamente se levantó y la sujetó de la cintura por la espalda. Sin embargo, Ésta intentó sorprender a todos con una maniobra arriesgada.

Se zafó de su agarre y realizó un _Backflip_ (o voltereta hacia atras) para lucirse, pasando por sobre Lynn y con el fin de quedar a sus espaldas. Lincoln miraba impresionado, al igual que sus compañeros y el público. Para su desgracia, la deportista Loud fue capaz de predecir su movimiento y, en el aire, pasó su brazo izquierdo por su axila izquierda y su brazo derecho por su cabeza, para ejecutar exactamente el movimiento que usó para humillarla en el entrenamiento.

Si bien, la fuerza que empleó en el _Backflip_ no le permitió a Lynn voltearla de espalda como aquella vez, la última pudo derribarla de estómago, lo cual le dio el punto decisivo para salir victoriosa.

Luego de escuchar el silbato final, la hermana Loud se llenó de tanto júbilo, que olvidó momentáneamente su fatiga y dolor corporal. Celebró como si hubiese logrado la máxima proeza de su vida, corrió hacia Lincoln y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo asfixió. Sus compañeros y el profesor se acercaron a ella para felicitarla, vio como su familia volvió hacer la ola, aunque Lori estaba sentada consintiendo a Bobby al ver perder a su pequeña hermana.

—¡Mi hermanita! —dijo su hermano mayor con tristeza—. ¡Mi hermanita perdió, Mamá!

-Calma, Bobby —le dijo Lori, mientras le consolaba—, literalmente, cualquiera pudo ganar.

—Lori tiene razón, hijo —le habló su madre, sonriente y con lágrimas en sus ojos—. No importa el resultado, siempre estaré apoyando a mis hijos.

Respecto a Ronnie Ann, ésta se arrodilló lentamente, como si hubiese perdido las fuerzas para moverse y miraba hacia la banca de Karla, en estado de _shock_. No quería nada más que enfrentarla a ella y solo a ella. Lynn la observó y reconoció el mismo sentimiento de frustración que tuvo al perder por primera vez. Así que se acercó a ella para darle ánimos, junto a su hermano:

—Diste una gran lucha, Ronnie Anne. No la tuve fácil contigo.

Ronnie salió de su estado de _shock_ , miró a Lynn y se mostró más tranquila.

—¡Gracias!

En un impulso, se puso de pie y abrazó fuertemente a Lincoln. El niño del cabello blanco quedo pasmado y se ruborizó:

—¿Y por qué ese abrazo, Ronnie Anne?

Lynn, igual de sorprendida, no le pareció justo entrometerse entre ese par de tortolitos, especialmente cuando su hermano le devolvió el gesto con cariño. Los dejó un rato demostrándose su amor mutuo, ante la mirada de todos en el edificio, especialmente sus familias, los que veían muy enternecidos la escena. Pero el par se dio cuenta luego de mirar a Lynn, que había puesto una mirada promiscua, y al mirar a sus alrededores, se soltaron en un instante. La hermana Loud no pudo evitar reírse de ese momento tan gracioso.

 **-ΜΛΦΛΜ-**

Lynn se paró en frente de Karla Goldberg, su obstáculo para ganar el campeonato interestatal _._ Durante el torneo, la destructora se propuso derrotar a todos sus oponentes antes de finalizar el primer periodo, lo que al momento cumplió exitosamente. Si lograba lo propio en la final, marcaría un hito en la historia de la lucha femenina y establecería un _record._

Aún así, a la deportista Loud no le importaba esa estadística. Estaba segura de sus habilidades y sintió que no sufriría el mismo destino que las demás, porque creyó que Ronnie Anne era la oponente más temible que enfrentaría. Lamentablemente, con Karla, la destructora, su percepción cambio por completo. Esa chica estaba fuera de todo lo que creyó comprender en materia de deportes.

Cuando el árbitro dio inicio al combate, la chica de pelo castaño se arriesgó a buscar el _Clinch_ para bloquearla y pensar en una estrategia. Para su sorpresa, Karla usó solo la fuerza de sus brazos para levantarla como si fuera una muñeca. Trató de hacer una puesta a tierra, azotándola de espalda contra el suelo, pero en su desesperación, Lynn tomó uno de sus brazos para desequilibrarla, cayendo de pie y dejando de rodillas a la destructora. El problema fue que sostuvo su brazo como si fuese aplicarle una palanca de rendición, y aunque eso fue por accidente, el árbitro lo penalizó.

—¡Movimiento ilegal!

Eso le costó una amonestación y obligó a la hermana Loud a mantenerse lejos de su alcance, pero era inútil, Karla la tomó 2 veces y llevó su cara hacia el tapiz, como si nada. Tuvo mucha suerte de finalizar la primera periodo, pero a un solo punto de perder el duelo. Lynn seguía recostada de estómago en el tapiz, con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sentía peor que en sus derrotas con Ronnie Anne, estaba abatida, débil, agobiada... Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada en un deporte.

Mucha gente estaba apoyando con ganas a Karla, mientras sus compañeros y su familia la veían preocupados. En un momento, El profesor Angle buscó animarla:

—Lynn, no todo es malo: eres la primera en todo el torneo que aguantar el primer periodo completo. Karla no se ve para nada contenta con que hayas anulado su _record_.

La de pelo castaño no le importó ese detalle, solo se preocupo en su bajo nivel en comparación a la monstruosidad que era su oponente final. El profesor se decidió tomar distancia de ella para que mentalizara en el combate. Cuando se sentó decepcionándose de sí misma, Ronnie Anne se le acercó airada, junto con Lincoln:

—¿Quieres hacer creer a esta gente que yo perdí con una debilucha?

—¿No lo viste? Esa chica no es humana. No creí que existiese gente así.

Lynn había sentido su orgullo herido cuando perdió por primera vez en un deporte. Sin embargo, al verse tratada como una mera principiante, perdió toda esperanza de ganar. Agachó su cabeza en señal de resignación.

—¿Y ahora piensas rendirte? —Se quejó la joven Santiago—. ¡Genial, Lynn! ¡Por eso debí ganar yo, me preparé únicamente para esta lucha!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lincoln sintió como un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza. Ronnie Anne debía ayudar a Lynn:

—¡Ronnie!, ¿Por qué no aconsejas a Lynn para ganar la contienda?

—¿Qué? —Intervino su hermana—. No necesito de su consejo.

Ronnie Anne se molestó por el rechazo.

—Ya la escuchaste, Link. Ni siquiera me esforzaré en que me preste atención.

—Por favor, Ronnie —insistió el niño peliblanco.

Fue algo único para la de pelo castaño, el ver a su hermano poner ojos de cachorro y humillarse para conseguir algo. Éste tomó la mano de Ronnie Anne para que cambiase de opinión, y si bien, todavía se mostraba reacia, la lindura que veía en el rostro de su novio secreto la convenció por completo. Lynn valoró en gran medida lo que hizo Lincoln por ella y también accedió a escuchar atentamente lo que su rival aprendió de su experiencia.

Para el segundo periodo, La destructora dijo con una voz muy profunda para su edad:

—Escucha, nenita: acabaste con mi _record_. Ahora yo acabaré contigo, de la misma forma en como acabé con tu amiga el año pasado.

Como si no fuera obvio que se refería a Ronnie Anne, Ésta apunto enérgicamente hacia donde estaba ella, sentada junto a Lincoln, y La trigueña entrecerró sus ojos. Respecto a Lynn, ésta tomó un enorme suspiro.

El árbitro sonó su silbato y Karla trató de agarrarla, pero la chica Loud esquivó rápidamente y se posicionó a un costado, donde la sujetó de pecho y trató de derribarla. Karla rápidamente la empujo para alejarla, en ese momento, Lynn sonrió.

La enorme chica corrió hacia su oponente para terminar de una vez, pero cayó en su trampa: Lynn se movió a último momento a un costado y volvió a tomar su cabeza, llevando todo su peso sumando la fuerza de la embestida, para hacerla caer de estómago, lo cual resultó exitosamente. Los cánticos hacia Karla disminuyeron en un segundo. Ese fue el gran consejo de Ronnie Anne: Karla podrá ser inusualmente poderosa, pero sus reacciones ante un ataque inesperado eran lentos y sus movimientos, torpes. Solo debía mantenerme a distancia y esperar el momento justo para usar su fuerza en su contra y así, recuperar puntos. Karla se vio desesperada, creyó que volvería a ganar sin dificultad, como lo hizo en todo el torneo, pero la chica del cabello castaño fue capaz de resistir y dominar a su antojo el combate.

Mantuvo la estrategia y estuvo cerca de empatar, pero la enorme chica con coletas en su pelo logró leer su último movimiento y usó sus brazos para detenerla. De nuevo la llevó al suelo de estómago para neutralizar sus movimientos y esta vez, cayó sobre ella para intentar llevarla de espaldas. El cuerpo de Lynn ya estaba fatigado por sus enfrentamientos anteriores, sobre todo, contra Ronnie Anne. Sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad y, cuando quedó recostada por Karla, su mente parecía desvanecerse. Cuando pensaba que no podría luchar más, pudo apenas reconocer unos gritos familiares, eran los gritos de apoyo de su familia, sus compañeros y con mayor fuerza, los de Lincoln y Ronnie. No obstante, escuchó con claridad la frase que lo definió todo:

—¿Lista para aceptar que eres una perdedora, nenita?

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su oponente, Karla. Lynn recordó el momento en que su hermano le sorprendió en aquella lucha.

—No...

Sintió como una energía le rodeaba y le hacía recuperar fuerzas, y sin saber cómo...

»...Me llames...

Se liberó del agarre de Karla, se puso en frente de ella para agarrarla y sin que la destructora pudiera reaccionar...

»...¡PERDEDORA!

Utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para aplicar un _súplex_ lateral, el mismo que Lincoln utilizó contra ella.

Fue capaz de ver como Karla tocó el tapiz con ambos omoplatos en aquel derribe, Lincoln y Ronnie también, pero ni el árbitro ni los jueces lo vieron. Como Karla trató de levantarse con rapidez, esa maniobra fue tomada como una suma de puntos y no el movimiento final que le daría la victoria. Para más mala suerte, no había una sola grabación que estuviera en el ángulo exacto de la caída, por lo que ni siquiera tenían una evidencia para protestar.

Ambas se levantaron y el árbitro dio por terminada la lucha. Lynn solo miró pasmada y resignada el resultado final: un solo punto debajo de Karla Goldberg, «la destructora». Ella volvió a ganar el torneo. Cuando cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, Lincoln y Ronnie fueron a levantarla, perdió toda su fuerza y apenas podía caminar. Luego de llegar a la banca, sus compañeros la felicitaron por el esfuerzo que puso en todo el torneo, su familia se acercó igualmente a abrazarla y darle palabras de ánimo.

Era la tercera vez que Lynn Loud, «la prodigio de los deportes», perdía en su materia. Y por ese motivo, su resignación pasó a ser alegría y paz, sabía que aún tenía que esforzarse mucho para ser la número 1. Esa es su motivación para seguir dando el 110% en todo lo que hiciera, porque de haber alcanzado la cima, ¿Qué más quedaría para ella? Todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, encontró su razón de ser, había logrado su realización personal.

La deportista de cabello castaño y pecas en su cara notó a la gran ganadora, desde el otro lado. A cada momento, la última le miraba de manera nerviosa, como si quisiera decirle algo y no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Luego de un momento, tomó un profundo respiro y finalmente se acercó. Lincoln no se dio cuenta y al tenerla tan cerca, se asustó y cayó sentado al suelo.

—Te felicito por el combate, Lynn Loud —dijo Karla—. No me siento merecedora de la victoria. Admito que debiste ganar tú, porque en tu última movida, toqué mi espalda completamente en el tapiz. No entiendo por qué terminé ganando yo.

—No te preocupes —contestó Lynn, ocultando su perplejidad por que estuviese pronunciando su nombre, cuando hace poco la llamaba «nenita»—. No esperaba que hubiese personas tan fuertes como tú.

La enorme chica hizo un gesto llevando sus labios al frente, como si quisiera dar un beso.

—Y tú…

La destructora miró a Ronnie Anne, y ésta levantó sus cejas, no esperaba a que le dirigiera la palabra.

»No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de enfrentarte de nuevo, Ronalda Santiago.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? No lo creo. Apenas duré medio minuto esa vez.

—Tal vez, pero gracias a ti, termine con un brazo lastimado por un mes. No pude prepararme como era debido para el campeonato nacional, terminé perdiendo en las primeras rondas.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome? ¿Eso es un halago o una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras. Ten esto en mente: te volveré a ver de nuevo en el tapiz, y a ti también. —Le apuntó a Lynn.

Karla se fue con una sonrisa. Luego se prepararon para la ceremonia de premiación, Karla estuvo en el primer lugar, Lynn en el segundo y Ronnie Anne en el tercero, porque luego de perder, ésta luchó en un combate intenso contra Ronda Angle, pero que fue capaz de mantener bajo control. Fue una sorpresa para todo el edificio que la «princesa de la lucha olímpica» quedara sin una presea en el torneo interestatal.

—Te decepcioné, Papá —dijo Ronda al profesor Angle, cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Hija, no importa —dijo éste, con una sonrisa sincera—. El nivel este año era altísimo. Sin importar el resultado, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, Ronda.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ésta le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿No querrás decir que estás… ¡or-gu-llo-so!? —dijo para emular la muletilla de su padre.

El profesor le puso una expresión desdeñosa, para luego soltar una carcajada. Ronda también le acompañó.

 **-ΜΛΦΛΜ-**

 _Luego de terminar la ceremonia, el profesor nos hizo el anuncio que nos había adelantado Lincoln, el cual nos emocionó: este año, las 4 semifinalistas tienen la posibilidad de participar en el campeonato nacional de lucha olímpica. Ronnie y yo pusimos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y más que descansar, nos pusimos a entrenar más que nunca. La diferencia es que ahora las 2 entrenamos juntas cada día, tanto para compartir y cooperar entre ambas, como para competir entre nosotras e ir aumentando nuestro nivel.  
A todo esto, a petición de Ronnie Anne, sumamos un nuevo compañero para nuestro entrenamiento…_

—Chicas… —dijo Lincoln jadeante—, no corran tan rápido… no las alcanzo.

El hermano de Lynn, poco habituado a los deportes, sentía como sus pulmones se iban secando y como su buzo blanco se empapaba de sudor, además de sentirse molestamente acalorado. En tanto, Lynn y Ronnie se mantenían frescas, considerando que habían hecho el doble de ejercicio que el chico de pelo blanco.

—¿Ya te cansaste, Lincoln? —dijo Ronnie Anne—. No vamos ni a la mitad de la rutina.

—¿Qué pasó con tu intención de dar el 110%, hermanito? —dijo Lynn.

—Pero esa frase… es más tuya que mía.

La chica de raíces latinas redujo su velocidad y se ganó a un costado del cansado joven.

—Sé lo que te puede ayudar.

Un breve pero cálido beso a la mejilla de Lincoln, fue el detonante para elevarle su energía de sobremanera y lograr que corriese como si de una carrera se tratase. El efecto le duró unos pocos segundos y terminó fatigado, de cara en el suelo, aunque para las chicas, casi cumplió las espectativas que tenían sobre él.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Cuando veo Loud House, me siento a gusto con las situaciones cómicas que aparecen, y es eso lo que me gusta transmitir en mis fics de la serie. Trato de apegarme a su humor y pensar en algo interesante para contar.  
**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 *** Los hijos de la familia Loud se componen de 10 hermanas y un único hermano. El orden de nacimiento, de mayor a menor, vendría a ser: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola (las 2 últimas son gemelas, así que el orden puede diferir aquí), Lisa y Lily. (Sé que el _fandom_ lo sabe de antemano, pero siempre me da por hacer los fics como si lo dirigiera a quienes no conocen la serie.)  
**

 **OCs- Tanto el profesor Angle, como su hija Ronda y Karla** **«la destructora»** **Goldberg los inventé yo. El resto de los personajes si son parte de la serie Loud House.  
**

 **\- Por si acaso, las definiciones las escribí con mis palabras. Lo digo en caso que se crea que copié y pegué de una página al fic.**

 **CURIOSIDADES**

 **\- El nombre del profesor Angle lo tomé de Kurt Angle, un famoso atleta olímpico y experto en lucha libre. En cuanto a su hija Ronda, me basé en Ronda Rousey, luchadora de MMA, para el personaje.**

 **\- Me imaginé a Bill Goldberg, otro famoso luchador, para tomar el apellido de Karla. Por otro lado, su nombre fue escogido al azar.**

 **\- La primera frase que pronuncia Karla fue una referencia a la película _Bloodsport_ , de Jean-Claude Van Damme, con ligeros cambios.**

 **\- Les puede parecer fantasioso el _Backflip_ de Ronnie Anne, pero eso lo tomé de un video, donde uno de los participantes hace justamente dicha maniobra y le resulta a la perfección. (Si buscan el término ****«** ** _wrestling backflip_** ** _ **»**_ **, lo encontrarán.)** _ **  
**_**

* * *

 ** **AGRADECIMIENTOS****

 ** **Ya es tiempo de agradecer a todos quienes han leído mi historia, en la forma que corresponde. Las veces anteriores, no estuve conforme de la forma en como les daba las gracias, así que ahora me dedicaré a hacerlo íntegramente y los comentarios recibirán atención personalizada:  
****

 ** **Arokham : Una vez más, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Aunque no lo creas, pensé en abandonar este fic, porque no lo creí tan bueno como para publicarlo. Cuando releí lo avanzado despues de un tiempo, le tomé cierto cariño, no valía la pena que se perdiera el esfuerzo realizado y lo retomé hasta llegar a esto. En cuanto a mi sello personal, eso es algo que estoy buscando de forma constante, por eso trato de experimentar un poco (aunque no siempre resulte, como el caso de mi fic sobre Lana). Espero encontrarlo en algún momento.  
PD: Fue un buen reinicio tu saga **«Las misteriosas bestias de Royal Woods», estoy al pendiente.  
**

 ** **Gracias a todos quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, tanto visitantes como usuarios. No sé si sea apropiado mencionar a quienes etiquetaron este fic entre sus favoritos, pero por el momento, me siento feliz que les haya gustado.****

 ** **Y a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta acá, siéntanse libres de comentar, que el buen Lector-Z los recibirá como en casa. Así sabré si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal, y podré definir un rumbo a seguir.****

 ** **A todos ustedes: Gracias.****


End file.
